Uni and the power of the black lantern
by alexrusso89
Summary: Bray wyatt is after uni driving her insane in her dreams but why?... And what is the black lantern


"Heh I have no followers. I have only brothers and sisters, all in the name of cause. People are sheep, you understand me. They can't lead themselves, they need to be led. People buy and sell fear. They worship war, they crave war, but I'm not afraid of their wars. I created war. And I think it's time for the masses to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP! Wake up and look at this lie they're living in, man! The world is deteriorating between their toes and they do nothing about it. They only stand there. They whisper and wonder but they never do anything about it. I've seen it all in my dreams and in my thoughts and above everything else I understand that this is not a beginning; it's the end. They been lying to you, man. There ain't no such thing as a hero. Not anymore. But you, you, and you, and you, you have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero is. You have become addicted to the illusion of what a hero does for you. You think you need someone to pat you on the back. You think you need someone to tuck you in bed at night, kiss you on the cheek, and tell you that everything is all right. But everything... everything... everything... EVERYTHING IS NOT ALL RIGHT! What if I was to tell you that the man who made you is a liar? What if I was to tell you that your own flesh and blood turned his back on you? I would never turn my back on you. And maybe, maybe the answers you seek have been slapping you right in the face.

Or maybe, just maybe, I, Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds, have been the answer all along. Kane... I suspect you'll be looking for me. But that's all right, man, because I ain't never been too hard to find. Matter of fact, if you need me I'll be right here with all my friends. We've been waiting for you, Uni, I've always been waiting for you. Look to the sky and follow the buzzards." "I heard you like to call yourself the devil's favorite demon. But you, sir, are no demon. And the devil, nah, man. But shhh... Uni, I'd like to let you in on a little secret, man. You ought to be careful who you say those things in front of... you never know who might be listening. There are several different types of men in this world. There are men who dream and never make it off their couch. There are men who dream and fail. And then there are men who dream and change the landscape of this world, people like Bray Wyatt. What about you, man? That's what I want to know. Aren't you tired of feeling unwanted? Aren't you tired of feeling like an outcast and being stepped upon? Well then today is your day because today is the day that Bray Wyatt decided he was going to change everything. Today is the day that hell froze. Today is the day that pigs fly. Today, me and my people looked at fear right in the eye and said 'Mr. Fear, sir, you are a liar'. Today, I want you to go and tell all these so-called world leaders that they better heed my warning: take notice to Bray Wyatt. Because today is the day that Bray Wyatt decided to bring down the machine. Today, we say goodbye to NXT ... for now. But if you need me, I ain't hard to find. All you gotta do is go look up in the sky and follow the buzzards.The devil's favorite goddess is no monster, man. He is an illusion. He's a fairy tale. The demon is a lie. But me, I'm much, much different, man. I am the man of a thousand truths. I am Bray Wyatt, the Eater of Worlds. And I am forever. Uni ... follow the buzzards.

A ring of fire. Now that, Uni , that sounds like the type of fight that's meant to cater to a woman who fancies herself the devil's favourite goddess. And I like that. I like that, Uni, I like your style, yeah. But I think there's been some type of interruption here. We're a little bit disconnected. I don't think you've quite grasped your mind around the concept of what's really truly going on here. Do you really think that a simple fire could control the souls of my brothers? We are everywhere, Uni. And sooner or later that fire, that fire that you call your own, it will raise up around you and the tables will be turned. It will be you who is locked inside with a monster. Your fire fears me, Uni, It's afraid of me because it's smart enough to understand that it itself could never, ever, ever hurt me. You want to hear a secret, Uni? ,I am already dead. I'm already dead. Hello, everyone. My name is Bray Wyatt and these fine young gentlemen sitting behind me, they are my brothers, Harper and Rowan. We have come to the conclusion recently that our actions have been misinterpreted. Allow me to clarify a few things. I want to tell you a story, a special little story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl a special little girl. This little girl , she went to school like all the rest of the children. But kids can be so cruel. Even though this little girl had different skin than all the rest of the children she would cower to their harsh words.They would call her names, like 'freak'. They would beat on her , and they would send her home running everyday with tears down her face, all for just being herself . But one day, one day, this special little girl decided that she was going to change the world. She was going to go to school and everything would be different. But instead of her changing everything, she ran away. She ran away and he found another little crutch to hide behind. This crutch gave her a new sense of power. This crutch allowed her to be whatever she wanted to be. This crutch was a mask. And behind this mask, She gave herself a new name. And that name was Afoire. Behind this mask, he allowed himself to live this lie. And you eat it all up everyday for no reason. Well I say no more lies. Because I know who I am. I know what I am. I walk on water just to prove to you that I can. I bite the head off a snake just to taste its poision. And I promise to you, monster, that this Sunday in the City of Angels, I will prove to you that one man's hell is another man's paradise. Follow the buzzards." She taught me. She taught me from a young age. She said 'you got to get them before they get you. A rattlesnake's skin is the same color as the leaves,' she said. And we all understood her. She led us with her love but she taught us that the fires, well, they were our friends too. 'The world is an evil place,' she said. And we agreed. And I was there, I was there when she took her final breath. She pulled me in close and she said, 'you're the one.' She said, 'They chose you, long before you were ever in existence.' And I understood what she meant.

Her touch could save the world but her kiss burns it to the ground. I love you, Sister Abigail...Icarus was warned to never let his wings made of wax get too close to the sun. But pride can make even the most noble men do such foolish things. And as Icarus neared the sun, his wings began to melt away. Icarus fell into the ocean and was never heard from again. Where's Kane? I warned Kane. I told him that this fire he thinks is his friend, his beginning... it would ultimately be his ending. And when Kane allowed his pride to cloud his commen sense, well, that's when I knew that he was mine. Like a lamb led to slaughter... oh where, oh where has my monster gone? Oh where, oh where could he be? Kane made his bed and now he's burning in it. Where's Kane? They say that patience is a virtue. But in my estimation, it's a lost art. People want everything now, now, now and they want more, and more, and more of it. They don't realize that beyond their precious city walls there is another world and it's full of animals just like yours: my world. And in my world, when one of my animals is sick or hurt we don't let them fumble around in agony. We put 'em down. Hey, you want to see something really scary? Don't you worry about a thing, Abigail. I'm going to put 'em all down. I'm going to put 'em down. When Bray Wyatt makes a promise, he always keeps it. So if they're going to keep lining them up here for us then I promise we're going to keep on putting them down. All for you, Abigail. Follow the buzzards...We all fall victim to the games wicked men play. I am no different. For instance, I have spent the majority of my life trying to understand why these horrible things happen to me. Why me? I would wake and wonder if this nightmare of mine was ever going to end. But it never did. And now, finally, I understand what I must do. One-by-one they will all fall down. Follow the buzzards...You are the epitome of everything I loathe about this world, Miz. The limelight, the diamonds, the red carpet. How much is it going to take for you to satisfy this little craving, this obsession you have with fame? Here we are, Miz, together, tangled in this moment in the little spider's web, and I just want you to not be afraid, my child. I do not wish to see you suffer.

I'm just gonna put you down. Follow the buzzards...Simmer down, boys. I know what you're feeling right now, Uni, and believe me when I say it's okay to be afraid. For I am the hammer that everybody fears but she is the force that drives the nail. So my advice to you is that you enjoy your world as long as you can, man... because we are gonna take it all away. Follow the buzzards. I have won wars without so much as lifting a finger, man. And I bet, I bet you think I don't know you, Uni, but oh I do. Now tell me something, friend, if I may: Do you believe in the creator? Life after death? I do. But I am not here to convince you that hell is a real thing, man, no, no, no; I am just here to lead you to the gates. Follow the buzzards. I never sleep but my visions come to me when I dream. They show me these mannequins posing as people. They're living in a world where they're intoxicated with their own vanity. But we all see symmetry in beauty. I have felt the sharp teeth of society. I know what it feels like to be thrown in some groveling pit where they all point down and laugh at me. But look at me now. I grow stronger by the day. And look, daddy, I got my wings back. Nobody knows you better than I do; they could never know you like I do. Uni will be safe with us. She will enter the lion's den as a woman but she will emerge a monster. Stand down. Don't worry, Uni they're not going to hurt you ... unless I tell them to. Understand something Uni: since I have been on this Earth, I have done a lot of horrible things to a lot of good people. And I am man enough to admit when I am in the wrong. I was wrong about you Uni. I viewed you as this miniscule little creature chasing this uphill war that you could never win. I saw you busy chasing your little girly friend around on television, buying her diamonds. Let me ask you, friend: How long are you willing to live this lie? How long until they discover that your dirty little feet are soiling their red carpets. I understand you, Uni . I see you for what you really are. But they, they look at you like you're some circus clown, here for their amusement. They look at you like a gorilla in a cage, son. I see the monster in you. They can't love you, not like I can, Uni , And I understand that together, together we tear the walls of this place; together we force them to beg; together we can bring the machine to its knees, Uni . Open your eyes." Although it is your ravenous behavior that draws me to you, your unwillingness to comply is testing my patience.

The clock is ticking, Uni. I need you to understand that I do not wish to watch you suffer. In my world, there is no such thing as a happy ending. There are no fairy tales. I'm not going to take you up to pa's house and roll you down a field of dandelions. This story ends the same way it started: destruction. I need you to know that we're going to hurt you, bad. I don't care if it kills me, I promise that I'm going to prove to you that you are a monster, just like me. And in that moment of serenity, I will take all the pain away. Join us. Join us, Uni. You always told me that the war to bring down this machine would be a long and daunting process, and you were right. You're always right. Afoire is a coward. She is but a miniscule ant trying to pierce the armor of a scorpion. I felt her, I held her, I held her right here in my arms, the same way you did for me. I offered her a way out of this hell, I told her I can take the pain away. All I was able to feel was her empty heart beating. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Abigail. I understand now what you expect from me, I understand what it is we must do. If Uni refuses to walk with the repears then she will burn with the saints. Even though we have stuck you with all these daggers, Uni you are still walking upright. I admire your courage, I really do. These people have chosen you, Uni. They chose you the same way that you chose them, like a moth gathered to a flame. But I believe that you have forgotten who exactly is controlling this inferno, Uni. For I am more than just a man; I am a god."

As a child, I wanted nothing more in life than to be powerful like my father. I did my best to appease him. I tried to be just like him but it was never good enough. He was never there for me. He was never there for me. Listen to these sheeple. My father, instead of entrusting me with his kingdom, he betrayed me. He deceived me. He cast me out to walk amongst the sheep as one of them, as one of you. But I always knew that I was destined for greater things. So as I lay there deep down in that black hole gasping for air, calling for help, she saved me. Abigail saved me. She gave me hope and she sang to me the sweetest songs that I had ever heard. I became enthralled with her beauty and obsessed with her power. She told me that on my path to righteousness, that on my path to purity, I would be deceived again. So as I lay down there Monday a beaten, battered mess, I looked into his eyes and I saw it. I felt it. I knew that this was my moment, that this was what she was talking about, and I had to sacrifice myself so that I may be resurrected into the creature I was born to be. Did you really think that you could hurt me? I am already dead. I'm already dead. You're foolish attempt to stab me in the back... how could you be so simple? I do not bleed like one of you. Uni was given every chance to walk with the reapers. Now, she will burn with the saints."

For a week, Uni kept to her usual schedule. But finally, it was the end of the week. Uni had looked everything up, and was ready. She'd chosen an overdose, thinking it was a less painful way to die than slitting her didn't risk sneaking out to the bathroom until the evening was done – an evening of lasts. And, for the first and last time, she whispered three words that she had thought of, but hadn't believed it until that moment. "I love you.", after making sure kei was asleep and noire was busy , she snuck out of the room and made sure no basilicom staff weren't listening.

She went to the bathroom, and poured herself a glass of water, as she'd seen her dream self do so many times.

Then she opened the bathroom cabinet, where she'd hidden over-the-counter legal drugs that she'd bought for the time,She sent up one last prayer to Heaven, scared for her afterlife. But she doubted anything could be worse than this empty was left of the girl. But nothing had changed. She was still an empty shell, uni took a deep breath lifted the pills up only to have someone knock them out of her hand , uni looked in shock as pills landed all over the floor

" what do you think your doing ?"

Uni hadnt expected her . .

This is where our story ends. I have no mercy left to give. It could have been different, it could have been better, it could have been perfect. But now this is your fault. I am going to punish you. I want you to open your eyes, open your eyes and look at your dismay. Open your eyes, Uni , this is the end. Have you heard the good news? The Earth is rotting beneath your feet. The human race is a bacteria that infects and destroys. She needed me. She needed me. Fate works in strange ways. She was lost. She dances and sings in the light. She lurks in the shadows, and she always gets her way. Now she has a home. Your words mean nothing to her now. She only hears my truth. Now she has a home. She has a home. Fate. She is a strange beast. She warms your heart with her eyes right before she tears you apart with her teeth. Ask me now: Are her virtues worth this gamble? Usos, if I was to break one of your bones, would the other one feel it? If I cut one of you, would the other one bleed? Aren't you tire of playing hero? Don't you realize that you're living this giant lie? ... Run."


End file.
